Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to monitoring conditions of an integrated circuit.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices often contain information for which access may be desired to be limited. For example, it may be desirable to securely store software in a device to be executed such that the software is not allowed to be read from external the device. As another example, it may be desirable to store configuration parameters and/or user data in a device such that this information is not allowed to be accessed from external the device. For example, a security bit can be provided which may be programmed to prevent reading of information from a device. However, more sophisticated attacks on devices attempt to place the device in an abnormal state where traditional protection techniques may be rendered ineffective.